Culpados
by Anastacia Ceres Flamboiant
Summary: A vida dela virou de cabeça para baixo. E quem não se culpa por isso é porque está morto. Ele está certo, e vai continuar seguindo em frente. CAPÍTULO 4! Se tudo der certo, cap 5 em breve
1. Copos que se quebram

iN/A: Eu queria avisar que essa é mais uma tentativa minha de fazer uma história e finalizar ela. Então, não se empolguem muito, porque eu posso demorar bastaaaaaante para atualizar (quem acompanha FdT que o diga... aliás, não se preocupem, eu ainda não desisti da fic). Até o momento, essa será a fic mais fácil de concluir, creio eu, porque não ocupará muito meu tempo... Bom, é isso aí. Queria pedir a paciência e as reviews de vocês! ^^ Beijos, da Blue Angel!!!hr  
  
No meio daquele silêncio, o som do copo se estilhaçando foi impressionante. Parecia aumentado cem vezes... e por cem vezes latejou em sua cabeça. Ele não caiu, somente. Foi esmagado naquela mão delicada, de longos dedos e unhas bem cuidadas, ironicamente pintadas de vermelho. O sangue caiu lentamente, manchando a toalha de linho tão branco. As lágrimas raivosas escorreram em uma velocidade absurda, e logo se tornaram uma mistura de medo, angústia, saudade, solidão.  
  
Ela queria por toda uma vida gritar... gritar para se livrar de todo aquele peso no coração, para ver se ela podia morrer com sua voz. Como ela desejou não ter cedido aos apelos de sua família para não lutar... como! Mas agora era tarde demais. Ela já não podia fazer nada.  
  
Sentiu uma mão pesar em seu ombro, um par de braços fortes lhe envolver, mas se desvencilhou com violência. Escutou ao longe gritos apavorados daqueles que viam o conteúdo da caixa que recebera. Sentia que pessoas corriam para seu redor, tentando ver o que de tão apavorante a moça havia recebido. Os professores se levantaram rapidamente para ver o que havia naquela caixa preta que o correio-coruja trouxera aquela noite, mas congelaram quando realmente puderam ver.  
  
A menina levou suas as mãos ao seu pálido rosto, afastando seus cabelos para trás, deixando um rastro de sangue no lado direito. A sua mão ardia, e sua cabeça ainda latejava com o som do copo que havia se quebrado. Mas ela continuava ali. Olhando fixamente para a caixa que repousava diante de si. Ato cruel e ediondo, que maculou sua esperança de menina, seus sonhos de criança.  
  
Mortos... mortos... Somente quando tentou se levantar percebeu que já estava de pé, e que sua cadeira estava caída no chão. Juntou o resto de coragem que possuía e enfiou a mão na caixa, buscando a carta absolutamente manchada de sangue.  
  
"Acabou. Aqui está o seu troco por tudo o que fez."  
  
Isso era tudo o que a carta dizia. Se virou e correu, empurrando todos que a tentavam deter, mas logo tudo enegreceu à sua frente.  
  
"Não há mais nada... nada... acabou..." Foi tudo o que ela pensou antes de desmaiar. 


	2. Ninguém sabe o que é ser Draco Malfoy

Capítulo 1 - Draco Malfoy  
  
bN/A: Bom, aqui vem mais alguns avisos importantes. Primeiro eu queria dizer que possivelmente essa história vai ter bastante flashbacks, nos quais eu vou contando algumas situações importantes que ocorreram antes com os personagens. Segundo, que eu vou mudando os shippers de acordo com cada capítulo (cada um deles vai estar no shipper que for mais trabalhado no mesmo). Terceiro que o título da fic, que antes era Destroços, agora mudou, se vcs não perceberam. (Lógico que perceberam, mas tudo bem!) ^^' E eu elaborei também um pouco o resuminho, consequência do quarto aviso. Quarto: Escrevendo o segundo capítulo eu notei que eu fugi totalmente do que eu planejava para a fic, e que meu padrão de escrita havia caído muito. Eu simplesmente joguei no lixo os dois capítulos e mantive a estrutura do prólogo. Agora está tudo se encaminhando da maneira que eu queria! Exceto o fato de que essa fic era para ser uma song... ^^ Quinto é que eu REALMENTE ACREDITO QUE ESSA FIC ESTÁ BOA!!! E isso é raro comigo, muito raro! Então, por favor, me digam se eu estou certa ou errada! Sexto, a música vai aos poucos, conforme vou falando mais sobre o Draco!!! ^^  
  
LEMBREM-SE, EU SOU MOVIDA A COMENTÁRIOS. Qualquer escritor é movido a coments! Então, por favor, comentem a fic pra eu saber direitinho o q tá indo bem e o que está indo mal! Bejinhos!bNo one knows what it's like/b  
  
Ninguém sabe o que é bto be the bad man/b  
  
ser o homem ruim bto be the sad man/b  
  
ser o homem triste bbehind blue eyes/b atrás de olhos azuis"/i  
  
O quarto do Monitor estava abaixo. Nada se encontrava no lugar: livros, pergaminhos e penas espalhados pelo chão, alguns rasgados; tanto objetos de seu material quanto pessoais se encontravam quebrados; nada nas gavetas ou no armário. Tudo espalhado pelo chão. O banheiro não estava em melhor estado: frascos quebrados; o espelho reduzido a mil cacos; a banheira transbordando e inundando o banheiro e o quarto, tal como o chuveiro e a pia. Caos. Essa seria a palavra perfeita para classificar o quarto de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ele se encontrava a um canto do imenso banheiro, com suas roupas pretas ensopadas, enquanto lágrimas silenciosas brotavam de seus olhos azuis e a água do chuveiro corria sobre si. Pansy Parkinson batia freneticamente na porta do quarto do namorado, ardendo em preocupação. Ele não se importava, porém. A porta estava trancada com um feitiço poderoso, ela não conseguiria abrir.  
  
Ao fim de mais uma hora, no entanto, ele se levantou, cansado de tanto chorar, cansado de tanta auto-piedade. Pansy ainda gritava. Pelo tom de voz, devia estar chorando. Devia se importar? Não.  
  
- Draco! Eu sei que você está aí! Por favor! Eu estou te implorando! Me deixe ajudá-lo! – Pansy estava frenética. A essa altura, a água já saia pela fresta da porta e provavelmente inundava o corredor. – Draco! Eu sei que você não está bem! Por favor!  
  
Uma atitude louvável. Pansy poderia ser um poço de ignorância, narcisismo e arrogância, mas ao menos com ele ela se importava... Ele suspirou. Os olhos ainda inchados. Por que ele tinha que namorar com uma garota tão sem conteúdo? Ah... porque, por incrível que pareça, ela era a /i disponível, e porque ele realmente não seria tão bem visto se não tivesse uma namorada. Uma questão de marketing, poderia se dizer assim.  
  
Draco fechou as torneiras da banheira, do chuveiro e da pia. Murmurou alguns feitiços e o quarto estava novamente impecável. Nem uma palha fora do lugar. Tirou a roupa molhada e suja e jogou-a a um canto do banheiro. Se secou com um feitiço e logo colocou uma roupa limpa.  
  
- Draco! Por favor! Por que você não me responde? – Será que a garota não cansava? Há pelo menos duas horas ela gritava por ele!  
  
Ele se dirigiu para o espelho já reparado e lavou o rosto, limpando o rastro das lágrimas. Com um feitiço, desinchou-os. Espalhou uma quantidade mínima de gel no cabelo, apenas o suficiente para puxar alguns fios caindo sobre os seus olhos e bagunçar charmosamente o resto. Não se importou muito com a barba mal-feita, o que ele não agüentava mais era ouvir os gritos agudos de Pansy. Sim, ela tinha uma voz irritante.  
  
Rapidamente se dirigiu até a porta e desfez o feitiço, abrindo-a.  
  
- Draco! – Disse Pansy, exasperada, com os olhos inchados de lágrimas. – Por que você fez isso comigo? Seu filho-da-mãe! Eu aqui morrendo de preocupação com você, e você absolutamente bem? Por que você não me respondeu, por quê? – Ela se encontrava absurdamente revoltada com o rapaz.  
  
Pansy se tornara uma moça bastante bonita. Era bem magra, e tinha pouco busto, mas em compensação tinha um quadril de dar inveja até em Dolores Umbridge! Seus olhos eram bem negros, tais como seu cabelo, ligeiramente ondulado, um pouco além dos ombros. Decerto ainda tinha um queixo protuberante, mas não podia-se negar que nela tornara-se um detalhe deveras atraente. Lhe dava uma expressão marcante, de seriedade, por mais que fosse uma coisa que a garota não tivesse.  
  
- Eu estava me sentindo um pouco mal... – Ele falou, puxando-a pela cintura para um beijo ardente, e logo fechando a porta. Ele sabia que dessa forma ela esqueceria com facilidade.  
  
- Draco, pare com isso! – Ela disse, tentando afastá-lo enquanto ele a arrastava para a cama. – É sempre a mesma coisa! Você nunca responde diretamente minhas perguntas! – Ela continuava a falar, mas sem ser ouvida. Ele percorria com a boca seu pescoço e seu colo, alternando com suaves beijos em sua boca.  
  
- Draco... – Ela tentou mais uma vez, mas ele a ignorou novamente.  
  
- Shhhhh... – Ele disse, colocando o dedo indicador na boca da garota e silenciando-a em seguida com um beijo. Suas mãos deixaram a segurança de seus ombros e percorreram pelas curvas do corpo todo. Pansy cedeu, deixando finalmente que ele a deitasse na cama.  
  
Ele sorriu vitorioso para si. Ela sempre cedia. Sempre.  
  
band no one knows what it's like/b E ninguém sabe o que é bto be hated/b ser odiado bto be fated to telling only lies/b ser destinado a contar só mentiras"/i  
  
Pansy descansava em seus braços, quando a marca começou a arder agudamente. Chamado urgente de Voldemort. Se levantou sem se preocupar muito com a garota. Trocou de roupa, e pegou a capa da invisibilidade, deixando o quarto em questão de minutos. Com uma velocidade espetacular estava lá.  
  
- Muito bom. Muito bom. – Dizia o Lord, sentado em um trono majestoso, no salão principal da casa, enquanto Draco Malfoy, seu Cavaleiro Dourado, vencia a distância entre eles com passos firmes.  
  
O Lord sorria. Sorria terrivelmente. A luz do meio-dia que entrava pelas enormes janelas da mansão iluminava seu rosto de cobra de uma maneira belíssima. Ele estava feliz, muito feliz. O sofrimento daquela garota era fundamental. Ela pagaria, sim, pagaria por tudo o que fizera.  
  
- Chamou-me, Lord? – Ele disse, ajoelhando-se majestosamente diante de Voldemort. – Tens alguma nova missão para mim? Algum pedido? Alguma incumbência?  
  
- Chamei. Mas não foi para nada disso. Foi para dar-lhe os meus parabéns, meu Cavaleiro Dourado. Blás Zabini me contou. A menina recebeu a cabeça dos pais em uma caixa, ontem no jantar.  
  
- Recebeu. Confesso que tive que me ausentar do salão. Não saberia conter minha alegria por mais tempo. Foi uma cena bela ver o desespero no rosto daquela grifinória nojenta! – Ele sorriu. Embora Voldemort achasse que ele ria do sofrimento avassalador da garota, se enganava, ele ria de si. Draco era o melhor ator do mundo.  
  
- Você sabe que você é o meu melhor Comensal, não sabe? – Disse Voldemort, ficando repentinamente sério.  
  
- Não seria seu Cavaleiro Dourado se não o fosse, Mestre. – Ele respondeu, friamente.  
  
- Eu temo pela sua segurança. – Lord falou, se levantando, dirigindo-se a um canto da sala, onde se encontrava a Profetisa.  
  
Essas palavras chamaram a atenção de Malfoy. Ele levantou-se e se aproximou do mestre.  
  
- Padma vem me contado coisas. E parece que você está adquirindo muitos inimigos. – Ele disse, abrindo a cortina, entrando nos aposentos de Padma Patil, a Profetisa.  
  
No sexto ano Padma foi descoberta como uma Profetisa muito poderosa. A princípio, ela fornecia informações para a Ordem da Fênix, mas, num plano ousado, executado por Draco Malfoy, ela fora raptada. Ninguém da Ordem chegara a saber que fora ele o raptor da Profetisa, que era mantida fiel ao lado Negro por meio de um feitiço antigo e poderoso  
  
Isso deu uma grande vantagem na guerra para Voldemort, que agora estava na iminência de ganhá-la, mas principalmente deu-a a Draco. Fora isso que o tornara o Cavaleiro Dourado do Lord, ganhando uma influência e popularidade no lado das Trevas quase tão grande quanto a do próprio Lord. Coisa que não faltava para o rapaz mesmo no lado Branco.  
  
- Que coisas a Profetisa tem lhe contado? – Perguntou Draco, seguindo o Lord pelos aposentos indianos da Profetisa.  
  
- Você já escutará! Acalme-se. – Ele disse, entrando no quarto dela, e notando que não estava, entrando no banheiro.  
  
Draco parou na porta, e ficou observando alguns momentos ela tomar banho. Definitivamente ela tinha um corpo enlouquecedor. Talvez devesse terminar com Pansy e iniciar um caso com ela... Com certeza aumentaria sua fama. Sua atenção nas curvas da Profetisa logo se desviou, quando o Lord se impacientou com sua falta de atenção e mandou-lhe um Cruciatus.  
  
Draco fez uma careta ao vê-la agonizando e gritando numa parte rasa da banheira, até o Lord achar a punição suficiente.  
  
- Se fosse um traidor já teria lhe matado! – Ele disse, ao terminar o feitiço. – Ajude-a Draco. Creio que não pode se levantar.  
  
Ele se adiantou, e entrou na banheira. Por sorte a parte que ela estava era rasa o bastante para não molhá-lo muito. Ele levantou-a no colo, aproveitando para passar-lhe a mão. Não era todo dia que tinha uma profetisa nua em seu colo!  
  
- Deixe-me seu nojento! – Ela começou a espernear, tentando se cobrir com as mãos, mas ainda gemia baixinho de dor, a cada movimento muito brusco que fazia.  
  
- Às vezes eu me arrependo de tê-la raptado, Lord. – Ele comentou, já se irritando com a garota a lhe bater para largá-la.  
  
- Confesso que ela seja irritante. Mas é um poço de informações precioso. – Ele disse, encaminhando-se para o quarto dela. – Coloque uma roupa qualquer na garota.  
  
Draco pegou um vestido branco no armário, após deitar a garota na cama. Estendeu a roupa para ela, que pegou com violência e vestiu-se rapidamente, absolutamente vermelha.  
  
- Perdão Lord. – Padma disse, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
  
- Poupe-me de seus sentimentalismos. Seja apenas mais atenta, pois a partir de agora será dessa forma que eu chegarei. – Ele disse, friamente. – Diga- me mais uma vez. O que sabe sobre Draco?  
  
- Simples. – Ela começou, abraçando seus joelhos, enquanto Draco sentava-se ao seu lado, na cama. – Muitos comensais o invejam, querem matá-lo. Muitas pessoas do lado Branco descobriram que ele é Comensal, que me raptou e que ele matou os pais da garota. Querem matá-lo também. Ele tem inimigos nos dois lados, e que o odeiam muito. As coisas estão ficando muito perigosas.  
  
- O que mais me enraivece, Draco, é que o poder dessa vagabunda não se estende aos nomes, às pessoas! Se ao menos pudéssemos saber quem são... – Disse Voldemort, voltando à sua sala.  
  
- Não me preocupo tanto com isso Lord. – Disse Draco, sem emoção. – Inimigos não me faltam. Se eu souber restringir bem quais são os amigos, poderei dificultar o trabalho dos inimigos.  
  
O Lord começou a falar, mas um abrir de portas desesperado chamou sua atenção. Bellatrix entrou exasperada.  
  
- Emergência, meu Lord! Emergência! – Ela disse rapidamente, praticamente cuspindo as palavras.  
  
- Conversaremos mais sobre isso depois. – Ele disse a Draco, que entendeu a mensagem. Saiu rapidamente do salão, fechando a porta, deixando os dois a sós.  
  
bBut my dreams they aren't as empty/b  
  
Mas meus sonhos não são vazios  
  
bas my conscience seems to be/b  
  
Como meu consciente parece ser I have hours, only lonely  
  
Eu tenho horas, sozinho"/i  
  
Logo voltou a Hogwarts. Olhando no relógio pôde ver que esteve uma hora fora. Ele suspirou. Ainda não perdera sua manhã de sábado... poderia ir para Hogsmeade, mas por enquanto apagou a idéia de sua cabeça. Primeiro ele organizar as idéias. Sozinho.  
  
Ele subiu até a torre da astronomia, e lá ficou, absolutamente concentrado. Ele se escondia atrás de uma máscara de maldade e frieza. Porém, isso fazia dele uma pessoa amarga, triste e sozinha. Ninguém o conhecia verdadeiramente, ele não deixava que o conhecessem verdadeiramente. Mas atrás dessa máscara ele tinha sonhos. Um sonho especial, que NINGUÉM jamais advinharia: derrotar Voldemort. E não importava o que ele teria de fazer para isso, o quão cruel ele poderia ser para fazer isso.  
  
Para isso ele criou essa máscara, de melhor Comensal, de malvado. Ele era bonito, rico, monitor e popular. O que mais queriam dele? Ele era simplesmente o sonserino perfeito. Convincente, auto-suficiente, manipulador, fez todos sempre acreditarem que ele era realmente a máscara que criou.  
  
Seu plano de assassinar Voldemort deveria estar no fim, mas com a previsão da Profetisa, tudo mudava. Descobriram que fora ele que matou os pais da inamoradinha do Potter/i, e agora ele estava perdido. Anos e anos de esforço poderiam ser jogados pelo ralo. Se Potter não acreditasse em seu desejo matar Voldemort, seu plano estava arruinado. E ele não acreditaria. Somente ele e Potter juntos poderiam matar o Lord.  
  
Aliás, a sorte que a Profetisa não descobria seus planos era porque eles eram os mais secretos que existiam. Para descobri-los, teriam que passar por inúmeros feitiços poderosos e ter uma linha de raciocínio muito específica.  
  
Seria esse seu pagamento? Ele sabia que os meios que ele utilizava para vencer o Lord não eram os mais louváveis possíveis. Ele podia ter se aliado a Dumbledore, e jamais teria precisado matar os pais da inamoradinha do Potter/i, jamais teria precisado matar os pais daquela garota que mais admirava em todo o mundo, jamais teria precisado vê-la sofrer. Ele foi realmente cruel ao matar os pais da garota. Ela não merecia tanto sofrimento, tanta perseguição! Ele se culpara eternamente por isso, e chorara, chorara rios quando viu seu desespero. Fora por isso que ele se ausentara do salão: porque não conseguiria conter as lágrimas, ao contrário do q disse ao Lord.  
  
Draco respirou fundo. Ele teria que encarar: ele fizera o plano, e agora o executaria, por mais difícil e sacrificante que pudesse ser. Não adiantava ficar se lamentando, ficar com aquela auto-piedade que ele tanto odiava (Por que, raios, ele não podia ser tão nobre quanto o Potter?). Se ele não era herói o suficiente para matar Voldemort sem sacrificar inocentes, pelo menos ele era guerreiro para fazer tudo sozinho. Sim, ele sacrificara inocentes, e orgulhava-se disso, porque, com os planos que a Ordem tinha, eles jamais derrotariam Voldemort. Eles eram puros demais para isso.  
  
Draco sorriu orgulhoso. Sim... ele estava fazendo tudo certo! Uma euforia tomou conta de si, e ele saiu correndo pelos corredores, com um belíssimo sorriso no rosto. Eles eram puros demais! Ele estava certo! Ele conseguiria! Ele sabia que conseguiria! 


	3. Sangue

bN/A: Oba, oba! A fic já está começando a se encaminhar para o lado deprê que eu quero que ela se encaminhe! Espero que vocês possam suportar às cenas mais nojentas que baratas e mais pesadas que elefantes nessa fic! XD~ Ah, e o aviso que eu esqueci de dar é que provavelmente a fic vai mudar de nome mais uma vez, caso a TPM ataque e não tenha chocolate suficiente! XD~ Então, não estranhem se a fic de repente mudar o título para: "Voldinho, o Coelinho da Páscoa!" Beijinhos!bThe sun is shinning/b O sol está brilhando  
  
bBut I don't feel the rays /b Mas eu não sinto os raios  
  
bThe boats are sailing /b Os barcos estão navegando  
  
bBut I don't want to play /b Mas eu não quero brincar  
  
bI don't think I can make it /b Eu não acho que posso fazê-lo  
  
bWithout you /b Sem vocês"/i  
  
Without you – Lenny Kravitz  
  
- Onde... – Hermione acordava aos poucos, tentando focalizar o lustre no teto. – Harry... – Ela piscava constantemente. – Ron... Por favor! Mãe, Pai! Onde vocês estão? Por que não me respondem? – A menina murmurava, em uma voz fraca, cheia de desespero. – Mamãe... Papai... – Dolorosas lágrimas passaram a escorrer-lhe pela face.  
  
- Srt. Granger! Acalme-se! – Disse Madame Pomfrey docemente, impedido que Hermione levantasse.  
  
- Madame Pomfrey... – Ela olhou para a enfermeira, ainda se esforçando em focalizar os objetos, agora com as lágrimas dificultando ainda mais o processo.  
  
- Sim, minha querida? – A enfermeira continuava com um tom de voz doce.  
  
- Foi tudo uma brincadeira de mau gosto, não foi? – A menina perguntou, deixando a enfermeira surpresa, paralisando-a. Logo conseguiu se sentar na cama, e escorregar, fraca, para o chão, quase não conseguindo manter-se de pé. – Não foi? – Ela perguntou mais uma vez, apoiando suas costas em uma pilastra ao lado de sua cama.  
  
Ao ver o silêncio e a expressão fúnebre da enfermeira a menina travou. Não respirava, não enxergava, não falava. O que pareceu uma eternidade foi apenas um minuto. Hermione não pode conter mais o que segurava, girou de forma que somente uma mão lhe apoiava na pilastra, encarou o chão com olhos vazios, e não pôde agüentar mais: esvaziou o estômago, inclusive de sangue, como se aquilo lhe livrasse da tristeza que a consumia.  
  
A enfermeira, apavorada, correu para ajudá-la, e a levou de volta para a cama, sem falar mais nada. Deu-lhe uma série de poções medicamentosas, com cores, cheiros e sabores estranhos, e murmurou alguns feitiços. Ao fim disso, a menina já dormia completamente dopada. Acordaria na manhã seguinte, e com certeza, bem melhor, mas apenas fisicamente.  
  
Com um toque da varinha, a enfermeira trocou sua roupa por uma camisola branca, bem clara, um pouco transparente e pequena, mas fora a que Madame Pomfrey achara mais confortável.  
  
A enfermeira suspirou profundamente. Com certeza Hermione precisaria de um acompanhamento psicológico... O golpe fora enorme dessa vez... E afetara o coração de uma maneira que ela jamais conseguiria saber ou explicar...  
  
Observou os belos cabelos castanhos acobreados da menina se espalharem pelo travesseiro muito branco. A face pálida dela se contrastava com a cor dos cabelos, sempre muito bem cuidados, mas estranhamente sem a menor vivacidade. Ela parecia totalmente desprovida de vida. A única coisa que a diferenciava de alguém morto era seu peito, pulsando junto com a respiração calma.  
  
hr  
  
Quando Hermione acordou na enfermaria já era dia. Umas dez horas da manhã, ela calculou, devido à altura do sol. Olhou para sua mão e viu que estava em perfeito estado. Por um momento pensou que tudo poderia se tratar de um vil pesadelo, mas balançou a cabeça afastando essas esperanças de si. Não. Não queria se enganar, não queria viver dentro de uma mentira... Fora real e ela sabia. Era sempre real...  
  
Ela se levantou, jogando longe os cobertores, e sem se importar que vestia apenas a mínima camisola branca, saiu decidida da enfermaria. Andou descalça pelos corredores, por sorte quentes, e logo alcançou a torre da Grifinória, entrando rápida e imperiosamente no salão comunal.  
  
bAll that I want is/b Tudo o que eu quero é  
  
bStillness of heart/b Silêncio no coração  
  
bSo I can start/b Para que eu possa começar  
  
bTo find my way/b A encontrar o meu caminho  
  
bOut of the dark/b Para fora da escuridão"/i Stilness of Heart – Lenny Kravitz  
  
A essa hora todos estavam em aula, e Hermione agradecia por isso. Não queria ninguém lhe importunando, fazendo perguntas demais. Entrou no seu quarto e se trocou, vestindo a primeira roupa que lhe aparecera pela frente: uma saia preta rodada, até o meio das coxas; uma blusa, também preta, de mangas compridas e sapatos estilo bonequinha, com uma meia branca até um pouco embaixo dos joelhos. Nada mais apropriado, pensou. Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e ajeitou os cabelos. Se analisou demoradamente no espelho, e chegou a conclusão que havia se disfarçado bem. Não aparentava estar mal. Pelo contrário, parecia bem disposta e estava bonita. A única coisa que denunciava seu estado de espírito era a expressão carregada que ostentava...  
  
Saiu batendo portas, e se encaminhou decidida à sala de Dumbledore. Disse a senha (ela era monitora-chefe, o que lhe dava alguns privilégios como este.) e se encaminhou pelas escadas. Abriu a porta de supetão, mas lá só se encontrava Fawkes, que se assustou com a entrada repentina da garota, soltando um piado magoado. Suspirou.  
  
Sem o cuidado de fechar a porta da sala do diretor, desceu as escadas abruptamente, se encaminhando para a sala dos professores. Vazia também.  
  
Com raiva chegou à conclusão que teria de esquecer a idéia de achar o diretor e procurar a vice-diretora em sua sala de aula. Engoliu a raiva e correu. O quanto antes pudesse encontrá-la seria melhor. Bateu firmemente na porta de sua sala e foi prontamente atendida.  
  
- Her-Hermione! O que você está fazendo aqui? Você deveria estar na enfermaria, mocinha! – Ela disse, atordoada, se apoiando na porta. – Como aquela doida da Pomfrey te liberou? E-entre...  
  
- Estou aqui para falar com a senhora. A doida da enfermeira não me liberou. Provavelmente só agora irá descobrir que não estou deitada lá, com aquela camisolinha indecente e ridícula. – Ela disse, grosseira e selvagemente, adentrando rapidamente na sala.  
  
- Senhorita Granger... – Começou McGonagal, mas Hermione logo a cortou.  
  
- Não me repreenda! Não tenho tempo para isso. Quero saber onde está a caixa. – A moça disse, com um olhar vazio.  
  
- Minha querida... – McGonagal começou.  
  
- Onde está a caixa? – Hermione perguntou, levantando impacientemente a voz, ignorando a resposta mestra.  
  
- Hermione... – Tentou novamente McGonagal, com doçura.  
  
- ONDE ESTÁ A CAIXA? – Ela gritou, batendo com força na mesa, fazendo com que um tinteiro caísse e se espatifasse no chão, manchando de vermelho suas meias brancas. Ela não pôde deixar de soltar um risinho sarcástico: sempre era vermelho... isempre era sangue/i!  
  
- Com Dumbledore. – A professora respondeu, encarando o chão, com as mãos no coração.  
  
- Onde está Dumbledore? – Ela perguntou, adquirindo um tom de súplica, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
  
A professora suspirou profundamente, olhando fixa e demoradamente nos olhos de Hermione. Podia se defender do sofrimento com aquela pose rude, mas McGonagal sabia que no fundo ela ainda sofria, amava e sentia de maneira descomunal.  
  
- Espere na sala dele. – A professora murmurou, finalmente. – Eu pedirei para que ele vá encontrá-la.  
  
- Certo... – Falou Hermione suavemente, desprovida de expressão ou vivacidade. – Obrigada... e... desculpe... – Ela disse, saindo devagar da sala, enquanto a professora fazia um feitiço para consertar o tinteiro e limpar o chão.  
  
hr  
  
Sentada na cadeira, Hermione desviou seu olhar para Fawkes. Somente alguém muito sensível perceberia aquele olhar que elas trocaram. A fênix, que estava em sua melhor fase, alçou vôo em alguns círculos em volta da menina, para então pousar suavemente em seu colo. Hermione acariciou a plumagem macia da ave, que bicou levemente sua mão em sinal de carinho.  
  
- Obrigada, Fawkes, mas não vou me animar tão cedo... – Ela disse, sorrindo entre as lágrimas.  
  
Fawkes respondeu com um piado triste.  
  
- Não, não lamente as minhas lágrimas. Lamente que não tenha sido eu no lugar dos meus pais. – Hermione se virou para a janela, enquanto mais lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos.  
  
i"Errar não é humano Depende de quem erra Esperamos pela vida Vivendo só de guerra"/i Múmias – Biquini Cavadão e Renato Russo  
  
Uma bicada forte em seu ombro chamou-lhe mais uma vez a atenção. Fawkes a olhava severamente.  
  
- Eu errei, Fawkes! E errar não é humano! Eu não podia errar! – Ela gritava, em uma pilha de nervos. – Eu não podia deixar uma falha tão grotesca como essa na segurança daqueles que eu amo! Você viu o que aconteceu com os Dursley! Eles se recusaram ser protegidos por magia. Resultado: assassinados cruelmente! Todos! E os meus pais? Era óbvio que Voldemort ia se vingar de mim por meio dos meus pais! Óbvio! Eu que fui estúpida demais! Eu deveria ter feito um fidelius para eles enquanto era tempo! Por que eu fui me deixar levar pela teimosia dos dois? Por quê? Teimosia que eu mesma criei! Afinal, se eu fosse sincera com eles, eles entenderiam quanto perigo corriam! Mas, nããão! A Dona-Hermione-Perfeita- Sabe-Tudo achou melhor não contar! Eles iriam ficar amedrontados! Era melhor esconder tudo! – Ela parou e respirou fundo. A essa altura as lágrimas já invadiam o olhar da menina.  
  
Fawkes acariciou de leve a menina, esfregando sua cabeça no braço dela. Hermione acalmou. Só então pôde continuar:  
  
- Sozinha matei mais de quinze comensais! E ainda arranquei milhares de informações dos ataques daquele velho tarado que era o Rebastan Lestrange! Eu fui imbecil! Eu os entreguei para a morte! Eu... eu imagino o quanto eles devem ter sofrido antes de morrerem! O quanto eles foram torturados.. e TUDO por minha culpa! – A menina finalizou em um sussurro. – O caso, Fawkes, é que dentre milhares de pessoas no mundo que podem errar, eu sou uma das poucas que não podem se dar a esse luxo. Errar não é humano para mim. Eu espero pela vida, vivendo só de guerra!!  
  
Um piado revoltoso foi a resposta, mas Hermione não teve tempo de retrucar. Dumbledore irrompeu a sala, com uma expressão sombria, nunca antes vista nele. Eles se encararam por algum tempo, que seria impossível determinar quanto.  
  
- Onde está a caixa? – Ela perguntou, cansada, se levantando, deixando Fawkes alçar vôo pela sala. Mais uma vez ela tinha aquela inexpressividade tão incomum em seus olhos e sua face.  
  
- Para que você quer essa caixa , Hermione? – Dumbledore perguntou, com ar paternal, severo, porém, ainda de pé em frente à porta.  
  
- O "presente" é meu! – Ela retrucou, frisando bem a palavra "presente".  
  
O Diretor suspirou. Quantas vezes tentara lutar contra os sentimentos da garota e fora inútil. Não seria agora que ela aceitaria passivamente suas decisões e deixaria de formar decisões próprias. Provavelmente ela já teria decidido o que fazer, e nada a faria mudar de idéia ou se arrepender. Perto de Hermione, Harry era um poço de calma...  
  
bToday is gonna be the day/b  
  
Hoje vai ser o dia  
  
bThat they're gonna throw it back to you/b  
  
Que eles vão devolver isso para você.  
  
bBy now you shoulda somehow/b  
  
Neste momento você devia, de algum modo,  
  
bRealized what you gotta do/b  
  
Feito o que tem de fazer." /i Wonderwall – Oasis  
  
Com um accio Dumbledore chamou a caixa. A repousou sobre sua mesa, encarando tristemente a garota. Hermione não disse uma palavra. Repousou as mãos sobre o tampo da bela caixa. Inspirou e expirou profundamente. Pôde distinguir, entre os desenhos entalhados na madeira, algo escrito em latim, que se traduzia por "Cavaleiro Dourado das Trevas". Não soube dizer o que significava, e, sendo sincera, não tinha interesse em saber disso no momento. Apenas contornou os desenhos e as letras com seus longos e finos dedos.  
  
Escorregou as mãos para o fecho da caixa. Abriu. Puramente madeira por dentro e por fora, acomodava largamente duas cabeças: a de sua mãe e a de seu pai, mergulhadas em sangue. As lágrimas voltaram a rolar violentamente pelo seu rosto, mas, dessa vez, desprovidas de qualquer emoção.  
  
Hermione retirou primeiro a cabeça da mãe. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa, e murmurou: "Descanse em paz, e jamais lembre-se dessa tua filha que tirou sua vida.". Tirou então a cabeça do pai. Beijou-lhe amorosamente a testa e lhe disse: "Jamais tente me perdoar: eu não mereço seu perdão."  
  
Dumbledore assistia a cena chocado. Em seu rosto uma expressão jamais vista antes em sua face tomava conta. O dano a Hermione fora muito mais grave do que ele imaginara... Ele não soube o que fazer, não soube se a fazia parar, se a deixava continuar ou o que outra coisa poderia fazer. Decidiu, por fim, que por mais transtornada que Hermione estivesse, aquela era sua decisão e que não poderia ser contestada.  
  
Fawkes piava baixa e desesperadamente. Dumbledore estava estático. Podia-se ouvir o barulho do relógio de parede de Dumbledore, o vento que entrava sorrateiramente bagunçando os papéis. Hermione, porém, simplesmente estava alheia a todos os ruídos ao seu redor.  
  
Depois das duas cabeças estarem devidamente descansadas na mesa de Dumbledore, manchando os papéis que lá descansavam, ela mergulhou a mão direita no sangue, que ocupava metade da caixa, magicamente alterada para que não o absorvesse. Brincou um pouco com aquela quantidade rubra à sua frente... enxugou as lágrimas com a mão seca e só depois puxou uma pena do diretor, que acreditava que tivesse a ponta fina o suficiente. Rasgou o pulso direito dolorosamente. Fawkes piou mais forte, o diretor estremeceu, o vento parecia ter cessado e o relógio parado.  
  
Ela ficou observando durante muito tempo seu sangue cair na caixa, e só parou quando estava absolutamente pálida e tonta. Dumbledore precisava fazê- la parar, mas não conseguia reagir. Ela fez um feitiço em seu pulso para que o sangue não estancasse, e logo em seguida um para que isso não a matasse. Devolveu as cabeças dos pais à caixa, beijando a bochecha de cada um. Fechou bem, e encarou a caixa ainda por alguns instantes.  
  
- Onde nós podemos ser enterados? – A menina perguntou, erguendo os olhos.  
  
- Nós quem? – Ele perguntou, fraco.  
  
- Eu e meus pais. A partir desse momento eu estou morta.  
  
Dumbledore jamais soube o que deveria ter feito naquela situação. Hilário! Finalmente ele se deparava com situações que não sabia resolver. Ele apenas murmurou que no dia seguinte decidiriam, ela precisava descansar.  
  
- Obrigada. – Ela disse, saindo da sala do Diretor, carregando a caixa, diante de um piado desesperado de Fawkes.  
  
bN/A: Huummm... parece que a Claire acertou o que tinha na caixa... me senti tão previsível agora! Acho que vou ter que elaborar coisas mais criativas!!! XD~ Obrigada à Mila, minha beta favorita, que contribui com as minhas fics, me chateando, betando, fazendo doce, e principalmente estará me ajudando a enrolar, colocando os capítulos betados pra disfarçar a demora dos outros! XD~ Obrigada também à Claire e à Anjinha que deixaram rewiews pra mim no ff.net, me fazendo uma escritora mais feliz XD~, e às meninas do Fórum do Sobresites, que comentaram também! Ah! E respondendo à pergunta da Claire, não, Draco não é defensor de trouxas e pessoas que não tem "sangue puro". Porém ele não compartilha dos mesmos ideais do Lord das Trevas: pensa de uma maneira bem diferente. Ao longo da fic vai ficando tudo mais claro. Beijinhos da Blue! X:*******~ P.S.: Durante três dias eu cacei uma música que combinasse com Hermione. Por fim, achei apenas uma ou outra que fosse mais ou menos relacionada, e algumas que tinham apenas uma estrofe que pudesse ser usada. Achei melhor, então, colocar trechos que tenham a ver com as cenas. Acho que a fic inteira será assim./i 


	4. Fênix

Não existia vista mais bela. Pelo menos ela nunca vira algo mais belo do que aquela confusão entre o dia e a noite. Sua presença no meio daquela troca só tornava tudo mais fantástico. Parecia fazer parte do Sol, com sua plumagem extremamente vermelha, suas garras e bico dourados, reluzindo entre os raios também dourados. Ela é eterna...  
  
A bela Fênix planava veloz entre as nuvens, extremamente volumosas e consistentes, perfurando furiosamente aquelas que interpunham em seu caminho. O sol brilhava no poente, colorindo de rosa, laranja e vermelho as nuvens mais baixas, e permitindo um tom dourado às mais altas, no extremo oeste. Já era possível ver as belas estrelas reluzindo na parte leste do céu, e a Lua azul, que já havia nascido há algum tempo, e agora brilhava imponente entre elas, colorindo as nuvens de tons azulados, num céu puramente azul escuro, que, conforme se estendia a oeste, clareava em suas várias matizes, enquanto uma brisa fresca soprava do norte para o sul.  
  
Ela continuou seguindo na parte clara do céu, abismada com a beleza do que via. Aquilo quase podia fazê-la esquecer de tudo. Quase. Porque aquele sofrimento ela jamais esqueceria. Seus olhos brilhavam, tanto pela beleza do que presenciava quanto pelas peroladas lágrimas que os enchiam, que em seguida eram despejadas nas nuvens.  
  
Em pouco tempo o Sol já havia desaparecido, deixando apenas uma faixa dourada no horizonte. O céu plenamente azul estava completamente coberto de estrelas, e Marte brilhava como nunca. Um brilho anormal. O cruzeiro do Sul reluzia atrativamente, como um chamado.  
  
Assim que tudo tornou-se plenamente escuro, o vento aumentou, chocando as nuvens... iria chover... Enquanto o céu despejava suas lágrimas de solidariedade, a Fênix cantava tristemente, voltando para casa, após dias de ausência... casa...  
  
- Pansy, eu tenho que fazer a ronda! Me deixe em paz! – Disse Draco, batendo a porta do quarto e dirigindo-se ao salão comunal da Sonserina.  
  
- Draco! Faz tempo que você não conversa direito comigo! – Falou Pansy, seguindo-o de perto. – Me diga o que está havendo!  
  
- PANSY, DÁ PARA VOCÊ PARAR DE SER NEURÓTICA? – Draco virou-se para trás, para encarar a garota, dirigindo-lhe um berro que nem tão cedo esqueceria.  
  
Pansy deu um pulo para trás, e lágrimas lhe subiram aos olhos. Draco respirou fundo algumas vezes. Estava sendo mais estúpido do que o normal, e isso não era bom. Nesses últimos três dias vinha se descontrolando constantemente. Alguém poderia desconfiar, e se isso ocorresse, seria muito grave.  
  
- Desculpe, meu amor! Só estou um pouco irritado ultimamente. Quando eu voltar da ronda, a gente conversa. – Ele falou, dando-lhe um beijo doce e se dirigindo para o buraco do retrato.  
  
- Espere, Draco! Deixe-me ir com você! Aí a gente conversa, e não perde tempo! – Falou a garota, seguindo-o.  
  
- Eu acho que você não entendeu, Pansy... – começou o rapaz, com uma voz letal – Eu disse que depois a gente conversa! Isso significa que se você puser um único pé para fora, eu serei obrigado a tirar pontos da minha própria casa, além de ter de te arrastar à força de volta para a sala comunal. Então, eu acho infinitamente melhor você se calar e me deixar ir. – Ele disse, fazendo-a recuar, despejando as lágrimas que tinha nos olhos. Respirou fundo e saiu. Ela também não colaborava em nada! Por que ela tinha que ser tão insuportável?  
  
Tudo o que ele precisava agora era fazer a ronda rapidamente, e tentar tirar o máximo possível de pontos das outras casas para ver se aliviava. Logo chegaria tranqüilo nas masmorras, e poderia se divertir um pouco com Pansy, afinal, eram apenas dez horas da noite de domingo, e as aulas do dia seguinte só começariam às onze da manhã.  
  
Hermione entrou no salão comunal da Grifinória. Era uma noite quente de domingo, e não havia quase ninguém por lá, à exceção de dois rapazes, sentados confortavelmente em duas poltronas a um canto escuro do salão, absortos em uma conversa aparentemente séria. Bichento, o gato de Hermione, se encontrava acomodado diante dos dois rapazes, camuflado por um tapete quase da mesma cor de seu pelo: um laranja avermelhado. No melhor estilo de gato persa, embora não o fosse: era embasbacadoramente inteligente, tal como a dona. Tinha uma cara ligeiramente amassada.  
  
O primeiro rapaz era espetacularmente ruivo, e bastante bonito. Seu nome era Ronald Weasley, o melhor amigo de Hermione. Se levantasse, perceberia- se que era bastante alto. Seus olhos profundamente castanhos se destacavam no rosto branco, porém charmoso, repleto de sardas. Seu corpo era extremamente malhado, devido ao quadribol, seu esporte favorito, ao qual se dedicava com paixão. Essa dedicação sempre o fazia deixar os estudos completamente de lado, deixando Hermione simplesmente furiosa, e fazendo-o ter que copiar tudo na última hora, acompanhado de Harry.  
  
Harry Potter era o nome do segundo rapaz. Quase um palmo mais baixo que Ron, mas ainda assim razoavelmente alto: devemos levar em conta que Ronald tinha altura de jogador de basquete. E impressionantemente mais bonito que o amigo, coisa que muitas pessoas poderiam julgar impossível. Olhos de um verde puro e berrante, o rosto bem formado, a pele ligeiramente morena, apenas um tom acima da branca. Seu corpo era absolutamente malhado, pois também jogava quadribol. E tal qual o primeiro, dedicava-se inteiramente ao esporte, esquecendo-se dos estudos. Uma raiz em forma de raio cortava a sua testa, e com ela foi nomeado o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, agora um homem, o homem que tivera a grande sorte de ter Hermione para si.  
  
Os rapazes se encontravam muito sérios, com expressões graves. A preocupação estampada nos rostos foi camuflada por um brilho de alívio nos seus olhares, quando uma bela garota entrou pelo buraco do quadro da Mulher Gorda.  
  
Ela tinha uma belíssima pele, bastante branca, contrastando com seus cachos grossos e perfeitos, pendendo até a cintura fina, de uma bela cor castanha acobreada. A sua estatura era mediana, mas a menina andava com uma certa imponência e postura de uma pessoa muito alta. Tinha um corpo bastante bonito e bem desenhado, muito sutil e feminino, mas, por não praticar esportes, não tinha nenhum músculo muito definido. Sua cabeça se mantinha erguida, com o delicado queixo reto e o nariz ligeiramente arrebitado. Seu rosto seguia a mesma linha de desenho do corpo, também bonito e sutil. Ostentava um ar triste, e o antigo brilho dos seus claros olhos cor de mel não existia mais.  
  
- Mione! – Disse Harry, correndo em sua direção, afobadamente, para abraçá- la. Ela simplesmente deixou-se envolver por aqueles braços fortes, que tanto a amavam e que ela tanto amava.  
  
- Por que? – Fora tudo o que ela perguntou, retribuindo o abraço, enquanto, com os olhos fechados, se enebriava com o perfume das roupas do namorado.  
  
- Ele vai pagar. E vai pagar muito caro. – Ele disse, a abraçando possessivamente, e dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.  
  
Ela se desvencilhou com suavidade, abrindo os, quando finalmente chegou um Ron, um pouco embaraçado por atrapalhar o jovem casal.  
  
- Mione... – Ele começou, mas a menina não lhe permitiu. Pendurou-se aflita no pescoço do rapaz, em busca de um consolo, sendo envolvida em um abraço bastante paterno e protetor.  
  
Ela se soltou depois de algum tempo, e ainda perto de Ron, olhou bem nos olhos de Harry:  
  
- Descobriram quem foi, não é? – Ela perguntou, recebendo um aceno de cabeça como confirmação. Antes, porém, de saber o nome do assassino, Bichento miou alto, chamando as atenções para si.  
  
O gatinho – se é que um gato daquele tamanho poderia ser chamado de gatinho... – aproximou-se carinhosamente da dona, que quebrou o contato estabelecido com Harry através dos olhos para afagar com carinho o animal. Só então os rapazes repararam em algo profundamente vermelho no pulso da menina.  
  
"How can you see into my eyes  
  
Como você pode ver dentro dos meus olhos  
  
like open doors.  
  
como portas abertas  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Guiando você até meu coração  
  
where I´ve become so numb  
  
onde eu me tornei tão entorpecida  
  
Without a soul  
  
Sem uma alma  
  
My spirit´s sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Meu espírito está dormindo em algum lugar frio  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
até você achá-lo e guiá-lo para casa"  
  
Com um movimento rápido Harry alcançou seu pulso, que foi bruscamente tirado de cima de Bichento, que chiou furiosamente. Logo pôde-se notar uma faixa vermelha embebida de sangue, que os rapazes olharam horrorizados.  
  
- Você não estava na enfermaria? – Perguntou Harry, ainda segurando seu pulso, num tom rígido, olhando profundamente em seus olhos.  
  
- Estava. – Respondeu Hermione, parecendo uma criança travessa com medo de levar bronca.  
  
- E porque ainda está com isso? – Perguntou Ron, ajudando-a a se levantar, para a menina poder encará-los de perto – não tanto, já que eles eram altos demais, para a altura mediana dela – .  
  
- E ainda por cima com essa quantidade absurda de sangue? – Continuou Harry, ainda no mesmo tom severo.  
  
- Me cortei. Algum problema? – Ela retrucou, desvencilhando seu pulso da mão do namorado.  
  
- Sim. Dessa maneira você vai perder todo o sangue do seu corpo! – Ele respondeu à resposta malcriada da namorada.  
  
- Ou vai me dizer que um corte fundo desses no pulso seja uma besteirinha? – Completou Ron.  
  
- Ron... – Hermione tentou, mas logo foi interrompida.  
  
- A antiga Hermione logo trataria de ir na enfermaria cuidar disso. – Ron logo tratou de responder.  
  
- Melhor. A antiga Hermione logo faria um feitiço para acabar com isso. – Harry se adiantou, puxando o pulso de Hermione novamente para perto, sacando a varinha.  
  
- Harry... – Tentou a garota, já um pouco assustada nesse ponto.  
  
- /i - Foi simplesmente o que Harry falou, após desenfaixar o pulso da menina, deixando ver um profundo e feio corte. – Não fez efeito... – Harry falou, calmamente, olhando nos olhos dela. – O que você tem na sua cabeça, Hermione? Você está completamente maluca! Eu não acredito que tenha feito isso! Nós vamos na Madame Pomfrey agora! – Ele disse, pegando-a no colo, impedindo de sair correndo e ignorando seus protestos, passou pelo buraco do retrato, deixando um Ron sem entender nada para trás.  
  
Foi uma ronda no mínimo divertida para Draco Malfoy. Pôde tirar cinquenta pontos da Grifinória, por causa de um casalzinho atrevido na Torre de Astronomia e trinta da Lufa-Lufa, por causa de uns alunos do primeiro ano que cismaram em visitar a Murta-que-Geme, que prometera contar-lhes a história do iheróizinho Potter/i.  
  
Ao final da ronda, porém, já voltando à Sonserina, Draco ouviu uma fervorosa discussão. Logo se escondeu numa estátua escondida pelas sombras, para aparecer de surpresa para os barulhentos. Seu sangue gelou, entretanto, ao reconhecer as duas vozes: era o Potter e a isua namoradinha/i.  
  
- E você simplesmente vai ficar calada, Hermione? Não vai me dizer nada? – Perguntou Harry, ainda carregando-a no colo.  
  
- Eu já pedi para você me soltar! – Ela retrucou, rebelde.  
  
- Está bem. – Ele disse, colocando-a no chão rapidamente.  
  
- Obrigada! – Ela agradeceu, sarcástica.  
  
- Agora você vai me dizer porque fez isso, ou não? – Perguntou o rapaz, enquanto a via enrolar novamente a faixa no pulso.  
  
- Será que é tão difícil perceber, Harry? – Ela estava se alterando visivelmente, mas não mais que o namorado. – Será que não é evidente? Eles tiraram toda a vida que restava em mim! Se já não me bastasse a iminência de perder você a qualquer momento, desde o sexto ano com essa ameaça cruel sobre nós, eu você e Ron! Se já não me bastasse eu ter ido para a cama aquele Comensal nojento do Lestrange! Se já não me bastasse o rapto de Padma, que, por incrível que pareça, era uma de minhas melhores amigas! Se já não me bastassem todas as mortes! Será que você não percebe que a cada um que Voldemort e seus Comensais desprezíveis assassinavam ia-se um pouco de mim? Um pouco da minha vida? Será que você não percebeu que há uma semana atrás só restava em mim um fio de vida? E que esse fio foi cortado cruelmente quando aquela caixa chegou em minhas mãos? – Ela falou tudo isso com raiva, rapidamente e sem pestanejar. Ao finalizar deu um suspiro, e deixou uma lágrima escapar. – Eu estou morta, Harry. Morta.  
  
Por um momento o coração de Draco apertou dolorosamente. Ele lutou furiosamente para não deixar que lágrimas escapassem, e tentou manter sua atenção na cena perturbadora que acontecia diante de seus olhos.  
  
"(Wake me up)  
  
(Acorde-me)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Acorde-me por dentro  
  
(I can´t wake up)  
  
(Eu não consigo acordar)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Acorde-me por dentro  
  
(Save me)  
  
(Salve-me)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Chame meu nome e me salve da escuridão  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
(Acorde-me)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
Faça meu sangue correr (I can´t wake up)  
  
(Eu não consigo acordar)  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Antes que eu me desfaça  
  
(Save me)  
  
(Salve-me)  
  
Save me from the nothing I´ve become  
  
Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei"  
  
- Não, Mione. Você está viva. Bem aqui na minha frente. – Ele disse, se aproximando.  
  
- Morto não aquele que está enterrado a sete palmos do chão. Morto é aquele que não possui mais alma. – Ela respondeu, irredutível, enquanto seu sangue ainda caia no chão. – Meus pais eram o que restava de vida em mim. Eram o que mantinha o meu contato com um passado feliz. Agora que eles se foram eu posso ver o que eu deixei para trás, e a vida que eu perdi.  
  
Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, com uma expressão indecifrável, igualmente retribuída, mas logo a beijou lenta e apaixonadamente, e ela correspondeu. Isso obviamente não fora surpresa para Draco. Quantas vezes as pessoas os viam beijarem-se assim! A surpresa, foi o que aconteceu após o beijo.  
  
"Now that I know what I´m without  
  
Agoera que eu sei o que eu não tenho  
  
you can´t just leave me  
  
você não pode apenas me deixar  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Respire através de mim e me faça real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Traga-me para a vida"  
  
- Você é meu pai, meu filho e meu irmão, Harry! O pai que eu acabo de perder, o filho que eu desejo de todo o meu coração proteger, e o irmão que eu nunca conheci e sempre soube que tive. – Ela disse, dando um beijo no rosto do rapaz.  
  
- Você é minha mãe, minha filha e minha irmã, Mione! A mãe que eu nunca conheci, a filha que eu protejo a todo segundo, a irmã que eu nunca também nunca conheci e sempre soube que tive. – Ele respondeu, abraçando.  
  
- Entenda... você perdeu tudo isso, porque a cada momento que a vida de alguém era tirada, ia-se uma parte de mim. No fim, não restou nada.  
  
- Eu entendo. Mas eu realmente acredito e quero acreditar que eu possa trazê-las de volta à vida. Eu vou buscar para elas, eu vou buscar para /i, um mundo ideal, para que possam ter certeza que podem voltar! E vocês vão voltar para mim, e principalmente, vão voltar a sorrir. Eu amo seu sorriso, Mione, e não vou perdê-lo!  
  
- Obrigada, Harry. Eu quero muito acreditar que um dia eu consiga voltar a viver! – Ela finalizou, chorando em seu abraço.  
  
"Bring me to life. Traga-me para a vida  
  
I've been living a lie Eu tenho vivido uma mentira There's nothing inside Não há nada dentro  
  
Bring me to life Traga-me para a vida  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
  
Congelada por dentro sem o seu toque  
  
without your love, darling  
  
sem o seu amor, querido  
  
Only you are the life among the dead  
  
Só você é vida entre os mortos"  
  
E de uma forma estranha, entenderam o que estava acontecendo. Talvez fosse por uma ligação maior entre os presentes, ou simplesmente por um conhecimento invejável da vida. Mas souberam que Harry Potter e Hermione Granger iam seguir seus caminhos: eles eram muito além de dois amigos, e nada parecidos com dois namorados. Eles dependiam um do outro para sobreviver, de uma forma desconhecida e estranha. Um ia lutar pela felicidade do outro, eternamente, mas sabiam que não era juntos que iriam achar. E Draco estaria ali. Sempre. Já estava na hora de revelar tudo, e ele ajudaria a trazer Hermione de volta à vida.  
  
- Tire os feitiços disso... – Ele murmurou, com um pouco de medo de provocá- la, mas a preocupação falando mais alto.  
  
- Só Madame Pomfrey pode fazer isso. Eu vou precisar repor o sangue que eu perdi, senão meu corpo vai morrer. – Ela falou, enxugando as lágrimas.  
  
- Então vamos lá. – Harry falou, fazendo menção de carregá-la.  
  
- Não precisa. – Ela falou fracamente, puxando-o pela mão para acompanhá- la.  
  
- Vamos...  
  
E assim, eles seguiram em silêncio para a enfermaria, sendo seguidos de perto por um imperceptível e astuto Draco Malfoy, muito bem escondido pelas sombras. Subiram mais e mais e escadas e desceram tantas outras, passaram por vários corredores até chegar à enfermaria. Eles entraram, e Draco, com medo de ser percebido, ficou escondido perto da porta, no lado de fora.  
  
- Aaaaaaaah! – Pôde-se ouvir um grito de Madame Pomfrey, assim que eles entraram. – Você está maluca, menina? Já não lhe bastou estar há três dias nessa enfermaria e sair escondida, vem me aparecer agora aqui, com os pulsos dessa maneira? – A enfermeira falava, histérica.  
  
- Preciso repor sangue para poder tirar o feitiço. – Ouviu-se a voz de Hermione, e um tilindar de vidros. Provavelmente ela estaria mexendo nos frascos de poções, para achar a procurada.  
  
- Não mexa nas minhas poções, menina! – Ela falou, rígida. – Você irá passar a noite na enfermaria para se cuidar! Talvez tenha que passar dias, pela quantidade de sangue perdida. Não me venha com suas reclamações, mocinha! Você é completamente irresponsável! Não sei onde vai parar dessa forma! E o mocinho aí vá embora. – Ela falava rapidamente e num tom de voz grave. A cada afirmação podia-se ouvir uma tentativa de oposição, mas a enfermeira parecia decidida a tirar-lhes qualquer uma dessas tentativas. – Nada de "mas". Vá embora agora! – A enfermeira abriu a porta, sem deixar que os dois se despedissem, e pôs o rapaz para fora quase a pontapés.  
  
Harry saiu furioso. Se dirigia pelos corredores, não na direção da sala comunal da Grifinória, mas sim na direção da Torre de Astronomia. Draco o seguia, ainda. Os dois rapazes pararam na torre mais alta, sob a luz da lua, e Draco logo fez-se aparecer.  
  
- Precisamos conversar, Potter. – Ele disse, aparecendo por trás do rapaz, que imediatamente sacou a varinha.  
  
De varinhas em punho, os dois se encararam por um minuto. Um longo minuto.  
  
bN/A: Sendo fic minha, não poderia faltar um N/A, neh? Bom, acho que tá ficando legalzinha... quer dizer, tou com medo de encher o saco de vcs com esse melodrama exagerado, estilo novela mexicana... avisem se tiver demais, viu? Quer dizer, já está demais! Nossa... nossa... aiaiaiai... eu vou tentar fazer menos melodrama no próximo capítulo! Demorou porque meu computador tá cheio de vírus, e há quase um mês eu tirei tudo dele para formatar, mas ainda não formatei! Aí tava tudo picado, eu não tinha os arquivos, nem como escrever pq qqr coisa dava pala! Isso além daquela coisa daquela escola! Siiiiiiim, SnakeEye! Nem vem! A minha escola é uma porra lôca total, tá legal? Semana passada e semana retrasada, eu saía de casa às 7 da manhã e voltava só às 7 da noite! Então, ficava mei difícil de escrever! E esse fds eu tava com um trabalho quilométrico de Biologia... (embriologia, pode? Nng merece! :) E... caraca... eu tenho mt dever de casa... mas td bem! Esse a gente pula! Eu nunca faço mesmo! Hammmm.... Mas eu dei um jeitinho (terça-feira na folga e porrada no computador serve pressas coisas! XD)! Eu tou com medo de decepcionar vocês com esse capítulo!!! Nossa... eu fiquei tão emocionada, vendo que vários autores que eu acho o máximo gostaram da minha fic!!!! Agora tou morrendo de medo de deixar o padrão cair! Aiaiaia... comentem! Falem o que vocês gostaram e o que vocês acharam uma porcaria! Tá? E muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada pelos coments de quem comentou! XD Beijinhos Anastácia Ceres Flamboiant, the Blue Angel!/b 


	5. Pesadelos

N/A: Esse cap tem NC-17. Na parte em itálico. Junto com o prox cap vem as explicações e etc.  
  
Era dia de lua cheia. A propriedade de Hogwarts estava linda. O lago, profundamente escuro, refletia a bela lua e as brilhantes estrelas, que preenchiam um céu completamente límpido. A floresta sussurrava tranqüila, com as copas das árvores frondosas balançando suavemente ao sabor do vento. Podia-se ouvir os tenebrosos uivos dos lobisomens, o farfalhar das árvores, o barulho suave das águas do lago. O castelo estava completamente escuro, a exceção de algumas raras luzes, que brilhavam sem força, em uma ou outra pequena janela. Apesar dessas mínimas luzes, tudo parecia engolido por trevas.  
  
A maioria dos seus habitantes dormia tranqüilamente. Mas havia aqueles que podiam sentir o que estava acontecendo. Esses não conseguiram ter sonhos tranqüilos naquela noite. A aparente calma não podia esconder de olhos atentos a magia estalando em todo o castelo, principalmente no topo da torre mais alta. Lá, podia-se sentir a tensão mágica que se criava entre dois jovens do sétimo ano, iluminados pelo luar. Poucas pessoas poderiam sentir as faíscas que enchiam o ar, a magia que estalava entre os dois rapazes. Eles se encaravam. Se encaravam intensamente. Até que um deles se cansou.  
  
- Expelliarmus! – Bradou o moreno, deixando a raiva descomunal que tomava conta de si transparecer. O feitiço saiu com uma potência incrível, e a magia estalava com mais eletricidade.  
  
- Protego! – O loiro respondeu rapidamente à ofensiva do oponente, com tanta potência quanto. – Expelliarmus! – Ele completou, fazendo com que a varinha do adversário voasse longe do mesmo. – Expello! – Bradou, mas o moreno desviou com habilidade do feitiço. – Expello! – Ele repetiu, e o rapaz que desviou-se mais uma vez, conseguindo recuperar a varinha.  
  
Aquele parecia um duelo de titãs. Não. Aquele era um duelo de titãs. Nenhum outro lugar do mundo teve o privilégio de presenciar tanta magia estalando. Apenas Hogwarts. Apenas Hogwarts vira os dois Heróis crescerem, desenvolverem cada um de sua maneira uma magia grandiosa e suprema, que enchia o ar daquela noite, naquele duelo que já durava muito tempo.  
  
- Estupore! – O primeiro se adiantou, mas o loiro se desviou com tanta habilidade quanto o oponente do feitiço, aterrissando, porém, de mau jeito, a um passo de uma ígrime escada. – Estupore! – Ele tentou novamente, e o loiro ficou encurralado.  
  
- Accio corda. – A corda que mantinha em pé uma bandeira voou até o loiro, ainda amarrada no mastro, dando-lhe oportunidade de segurar-se nela para fugir do oponente.  
  
E assim a batalha seguia pela noite. Fugas espetaculares, feitiços grandiosos. A magia estalava. As faíscas se intensificavam. Nenhum dos dois fora atingido. Até que um momento, a fúria que do primeiro combatente o dominou e cegou. Ele deixou-se levar, perdendo a luta interior, e assim, a exterior.  
  
- Protego! Expelliarmus! – O segundo oponente bradou, com grande auto- confiança. O moreno conseguiu se desviar desse primeiro feitiço, mas não do subsequente. – Expelliarmus! – A varinha voou da mão do oponente, fazendo o loiro sorrir. – Expello! – Ele disse, rapidamente, antes que o moreno se desse conta da perda da varinha.  
  
A magia no ar se intensificou ainda mais. Harry voou até a parede mais próxima, batendo com violência. Ficou tonto por alguns momentos, e levou a mão à cabeça, que rodava. O ódio no seu olhar tomou mais fogo ao constatar que ela sangrava. Draco o encarava com calma. Harry estava pronto para atacá-lo com força, esquecendo-se da varinha, mas ficou sem reação ao ver Draco guardar a própria varinha e dirigir-se até ele, após pegar a sua, que jazia a um canto da torre.  
  
- Tome. - Draco lhe disse, se aproximando lentamente. Na hora que o outro tocou a varinha, a magia percorreu-lhes todos os sentidos. - Sim, eu sei que luto bem. - Ele falou, ao ver a cara estarrecida do moreno - Não é a toa que fui nomeado Cavaleiro Dourado de Voldemort. – O loiro falou, entregando a varinha do oponente.  
  
- Qual é o intuito? – Harry perguntou, com imenso ódio, se levantando, apontando a varinha para Draco com uma mão, e tentando limpar, inutilmente, o sangue da cabeça com a outra.  
  
- Te pedir ajuda. – Draco falou, tentando parecer o mais humilde e menos arrogante possível.  
  
- Novamente: qual é o intuito? – Harry falou, estranhando a atitude do rival, mas ainda com o ódio brilhando nos olhos.  
  
- Novamente: te pedir ajuda! – Draco respondeu, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.  
  
Os dois se encararam novamente. As faíscas que haviam se assentado no ar se eletrizaram novamente. A magia pulsou entre os dois. Ódio nos olhos de um, apreensão nos olhos do outro. Draco decidiu não provocar mais uma luta e se adiantou, acalmando o ar:  
  
- Sei que é difícil me levar a sério, ou até mesmo me entender depois de tudo que eu fiz, mas só lhe peço que tente. Eu quero matar Voldemort. E para isso preciso de sua ajuda.  
  
- Impossível acreditar. – Harry falou, com uma frieza descomunal.  
  
- Me leve a sério ao menos uma vez na vida. Eu vi você conversando com a Granger, eu vi quando vocês terminaram. Você não quer dar-lhe o mundo ideal? Vai precisar da minha ajuda. – Ele falou, deixando-se cair na arrogância novamente.  
  
- Eu já tenho a ajuda que preciso. – Falou Harry, ocultando o fato dele e de Hermione fazerem parte da Ordem.  
  
- A Ordem da Fênix não vai lhe ajudar em nada. – Draco falou, deixando claro que sabia muito mais do que Harry imaginava.  
  
- Até onde você sabe da minha vida e a da Ordem, Malfoy? - O moreno falou, em tom bastante ameaçador.  
  
- Até onde Padma Patil sabia. E posso lhe garantir que Voldemort e todo o seu círculo íntimo nos cansamos de rir do quão patéticos eram os planos. Até porque, sabemos de algo que vocês não sabem: a segunda profecia.  
  
- Segunda profecia? Você espera que eu caia nos seus joguinhos, Malfoy?  
  
- Confesso que eu não espere realmente que você acredite em mim, mas eu preciso acreditar que há uma perspectiva de futuro, e para isso eu preciso acreditar que você vai me ajudar. Questão de sobrevivência.  
  
- Do que você está falando?  
  
- Existe uma segunda profecia. Nela diz que o Escolhido da primeira profecia só obterá êxito se ao seu lado estiver o filho do mais fiel Comensal da Morte de Voldemort. Quero tanto quanto você matar de uma vez por todas aquele filho da puta, e agora eu me vejo preso a essas duas merdas de profecias! Você é o Escolhido da primeira profecia, e não restam dúvidas. Eu sou o filho do mais fiel Comensal da Morte, e aí resta menos dúvida ainda. Nós dependemos um do outro.  
  
- E como você me garante que isso não é uma mentira?  
  
- Simplesmente não tenho como lhe garantir. Eu preciso que você acredite em mim, e eu sei o quanto isso é difícil.  
  
Os dois rapazes se encararam durante um tempo. Harry não acreditava no que ouvia, e ao mesmo tempo acreditava piamente. Tentava buscar nos olhos do rival alguma resposta, alguma luz. Draco buscava incessantemente uma maneira de convencê-lo. Se via preso num pesadelo do qual não sabia sair.  
  
A magia se tornava cada segundo mais intensa. Mas algo quebrou o ar tenso. Passos. Passos silenciosos subiam a escada.  
  
- Detenção, Potter. Agora volte à Grifinória, e caso encontre algum professor, lhe diga que já estou resolvendo isso. – Draco falou, com um ar arrogante e voz alta, ajeitando a sua capa negra.  
  
Harry franziu a sobrancelha, mas logo entendeu o que estava havendo ao ver Snape irromper o topo da torre.  
  
- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou o professor, com uma voz gelada. - Arrumando encrencas novamente, Potter? - Ele indagou, o encarando com um ar superior.  
  
- Ele estava perambulando pelo castelo à noite. Já está tudo resolvido. Está esperando o que, Potter? Volte à sua Casa. – O rapaz disse, com superioridade. - Amanhã discutiremos sua "detenção". - Draco terminou, deixando o significado de suas palavras pairando no ar para Snape, e bem esclarecidas para Harry.  
  
O moreno saiu rapidamente, disfarçando o corte na cabeça, bastante agradecido por não ter que encarar Snape. O mestre de poções olhou desconfiado para os dois alunos, mas logo saiu, deixando para trás um Draco preocupando em apagar as manchas de sangue, agradecendo a benção que fora Snape não as ter percebido.  
  
[hr]  
  
Hermione se sentia estranha. Correntes de ar ultrapassavam seu corpo, sem tirar do lugar nem ao menos um fio de cabelo. Eram como um vendaval, e ela podia sentir cada partícula de ar se movimentando. Mas a calmaria em que se encontrava a enfermaria lhe dizia que o ar não se mexia realmente. Ela ouvia pequenos estalos, denunciando uma leves explosões coloridas. Com uma cor estranha e bonita, mas que ela nunca viu na vida. Para cada sensação evidenciada por um sentido, havia outro para contrariar a evidência.  
  
- Por que você fez isso? – Perguntou Madame Pomfrey, enquanto dava a ela mais uma dose da poção para repor o sangue.  
  
A jovem se deixou ficar abraçada aos joelhos por alguns momentos, antes de soltar uma das mãos e pegar o belo cálice de cristal, encarando-o com frieza, sem levar à boca. A incidência da luz sobre o cálice fazia a poção ficar da mesma cor que as pequenas explosões, que se intensificavam ao seu redor.  
  
- Por que você quer saber? – A jovem retrucou, desviando o olhar gélido da poção para a enfermeira. Madame Pomfrey também estava envolta por uma quantidade levemente maior de explosões. "É só o sangue perdido que está fazendo você ver e sentir coisas que não deveria." Hermione falou consigo mesma, mesmo sabendo que não era verdade.  
  
- Acredito que seja porque você é, dentre os alunos, a pessoa que eu mais vejo por aqui! – A enfermeira respondeu, um pouco chateada. - Criei um carinho especial por você. Me preocupo.  
  
"Porque existem tantas explosões ao meu redor?" Mione se perguntou, confusa.  
  
- Paciência. Eu não queria vir mesmo. Mas Harry e Ron me pediram. – Ela falou, tentando ignorar o que seus sentidos diziam, logo após bebendo a poção e deixando o cálice descansando na mesa ao lado.  
  
As explosões se intensificaram ao seu redor. Ela quase não conseguia ver ou escutar Madame Pomfrey. Tentou com todas as suas forças abstrair tudo o que estava sentindo e se concentrou na enfermeira.  
  
- Por que você é tão cabeça-dura, menina? – A enfermeira perguntou, impaciente. Sua voz ecoou na cabeça de Hermione. Não adiantava. Hermione não sabia qual das perturbações era pior: a enfermeira mexendo em suas lembranças e emoções, ou aquele tormento que dominava seus sentidos.  
  
- Eu me protejo. – Ela disse, simplesmente, deitando novamente, e se pondo a encarar o teto, que agora se tingia lentamente da cor desconhecida.  
  
- Isso não é proteção! É uma muralha que você constrói ao seu redor que a impede de ser ajudada! – A mulher mais velha falou, ainda mais impaciente.  
  
- É a /i proteção. E é assim que eu vou vivendo. – Hermione não sabia no que se concentrar. Ela não queria ouvir a enfermeira falando, mas também não queria se deixar vulnerável para aquelas estranhas sensações. Se ao menos a enfermeira entendesse que ela não queria lhe dizer nada!  
  
- Você não entende que assim você afasta a todos de si?  
  
Por que tudo estava adquirindo aquela cor?  
  
- Você não entende que é essa a intenção?  
  
Por que os estalos estavam tão mais altos, quase ensurdecedores?  
  
- Não entendo o porquê da intenção.  
  
Por que o vento parecia querer levá-la, mas, sem que ela oferecesse resistência nenhuma, a deixava no mesmo lugar?  
  
- O dia que você perder tudo o que você tem é que você vai perceber.  
  
Tudo se tingiu da cor desconhecida. As explosões estavam ensurdecedoras. O vento parecia um tufão. As lembranças afloravam e as suas emoções estavam mescladas.  
  
- Me explica. Eu só quero te ajudar!  
  
Aquilo estava insuportável. Mais um pouco ela não agüentaria. Hermione se virou, ficando deitada de costas para a enfermeira. Uma lágrima escapou. Ela xingou silenciosamente a enfermeira de todos os nomes que vieram em sua cabeça. Por que ela tinha que tentar ajudar? Ela não via que só a machucava ainda mais ter que ficar contando e recontando tudo o que aconteceu? Por que ela também não sentia o que estava acontecendo?  
  
- Vá embora... - Ela murmurou, numa voz sem qualquer firmeza.  
  
A enfermeira suspirou e logo a obedeceu. Aquela era sua proteção, e era assim que ela ia vivendo... Fechou as cortinas que envolviam a cama de Hermione e se dirigiu até sua sala. Não se virou quando escutou o som do cálice se estilhaçando de agonia em uma parede qualquer, nem se virou quando escutou um choro compulsivo de uma jovem sem alma, consumida pelo desespero e pela angústia.  
  
As explosões voltaram a ser pequenos estalos coloridos, o vento voltou a parecer somente uma brisa forte, a enfermaria voltou a se tingir das cores originais. Um alívio tomou conta de todo o seu corpo, mas as palavras da enfermeira continuavam latejando em sua cabeça, fazendo-a se lembrar de cada detalhe perturbador em sua vida.  
  
Hermione logo se deixou levar pelo sono, mas aquelas terríveis sensações não cessaram totalmente. Seguiram noite afora, intensificando-se em alguns momentos, abrandando-se em outros, e fazendo-a em seus pesadelos mergulhar nas mais horríveis lembranças que tinha.  
  
[i] [hr]  
  
- Não adianta colocar Tonks para executar essa missão. Ele gosta de garotas mais novas. – Disse Snape, tentando evitar olhar Hermione.  
  
- Quão mais novas, Snape? – Perguntou Remo Lupin, receoso.  
  
- Entre quinze e dezoito... Se bem que ele não faz a menor objeção para mais novas. – Snape respondeu, um pouco enojado.  
  
- Esqueceu-se que sou metamorfomaga? É fácil para mim ficar com uma aparência de mais nova! – Disse Tonks, um pouco irritada por ser subestimada.  
  
- Ele gosta de garotas, Tonks! Garotas inexperientes! Você está longe de ser uma garota, muito menos inexperiente. – Snape falou, sarcástico.  
  
- Olha bem como fala comigo, Seboso! – Ela avançou alguns passos na direção dele, apontando o dedo para a cara do colega. Remo a segurou, para que não avançasse mais, nem começasse uma briga séria.  
  
- Sem querer ofender! – Ele rebateu, impaciente. – Só que você já viveu o suficiente para não conseguir se assemelhar com uma garota, por mais imatura que seja!  
  
- Olhe aqui... – Tonks começou, mas foi interrompida.  
  
- Ele está certo, Tonks... – Hermione deu um passou a frente. – Você não é velha, nem uma novata em espionagem, mas já está afastada da juventude atual. Não saberia se portar como uma Parvati, por exemplo. Eu faço isso.  
  
[hr]  
  
Hermione dançava, ligeiramente incomodada com aquele vestido curto, mas não deixava transparecer esse incômodo, muito menos o medo o receio que sentia. Tinha que admitir que, por fora, estava confortável, sensual e radiante. Seus cabelos estavam bem lisos, e seu rosto bem maquiado, fazendo ficar bem diferente da Hermione real. Ali, estava Paty, com um vestido preto justo na cintura, descendo levemente rodado até o meio das coxas, e com um decote gigantesco.  
  
Tonks dançava à sua frente. Mas essa deixava transparecer o desconforto de estar ali, o desconforto com suas roupas justas e curtas. Um top tomara que caia vermelho deixava ver toda a sua barriga, e uma calça jeans muito justa e baixa torneava suas pernas. Tinha os cabelos bem lisos e pretos, e os olhos bem verdes.  
  
As duas dançavam sorrindo, para um cara mais velho que todos os outros ali, que por sua vez bebia uma cerveja, enquanto encarava Hermione com olhos gulosos.  
  
Hermione parou de dançar, e se aproximou de Tonks:  
  
- Deixa comigo agora. – E fez menção de ir aonde Rebastan estava sentado.  
  
- Hermione... você tem certeza que não quer que eu faça isso? – Tonks falou, fazendo menção de impedi-la, mas recebendo logo um olhar reprovador da garota. – Ok... eu sei que não sirvo para essa missão, mas me preocupo com você.  
  
- Se preocupe em arranjar algum garoto, se não ele vai desconfiar. – Dito isso, saiu.  
  
[hr]  
  
- Oi! – Hermione se sentou ao lado do Comensal. – Qual é o seu nome? – Ela perguntou, com um lindo sorriso no rosto, de uma forma bastante infantil.  
  
Rebastan a olhou avidamente, deixando seus olhos repousarem em seu decote por um bom tempo.  
  
- Gosto do vestido. – Ele falou, olhando no rosto dela.  
  
- Obrigada! – Ela continuava sorrindo.  
  
- Rebastan.  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Rebastan. É meu nome.  
  
- Ah! O meu é Paty.  
  
- Apelido?  
  
- É.  
  
- Patrícia, então?  
  
- Não, pra você, sou só Paty.  
  
Ele sorriu, e Hermione retribuiu.  
  
[hr]  
  
- E aquele beijo que você está me devendo, bruxinha?  
  
Hermione sorriu levemente, e fez menção de sair dali, mas Rebastan fechou seu caminho com o braço.  
  
- Quer agora? – Ela perguntou, rindo, fingindo estar numa grande brincadeira. Uma breve olhada para as calças do homem evidenciava que para ele não era.  
  
- Você tem me deixado louco, sabia? – Ele falou, a fechando ainda mais.  
  
- Estou vendo. – Ela respondeu, maliciosa.  
  
- Pode ver mais se quiser.  
  
- Por enquanto, não. – E o beijou.  
  
O que era para ser a princípio um leve selinho, logo tornou-se um beijo ardente. Rebastan a empurrou firmemente contra a parede, e colou seu corpo no dela. Tomou seus lábios possessivamente, e, assim que ela os entreabriu, explorou cada centímetro da boca da garota com uma língua ágil, fazendo-a ter espasmos de nojo. O beijo tinha um gosto forte de cerveja, que dava a Hermione ainda mais vontade de vomitar. Reprimiu essa vontade, no entanto, e, assim como muitas vezes depois, fingiu estar gostando.  
  
[hr]  
  
- Você tem um jeitão de mau que eu gosto, sabia? – Hermione falou, se deitando no sofá, de forma que a saia levantou-se, mostrando a calcinha vermelha.  
  
- E se eu dissesse que sou um Comensal, você diria o que? – Ele perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela, lançando-lhe o costumeiro olhar devorador, dessa vez acompanhado de um mão, acariciando-lhe um dos seios, por baixo da blusa.  
  
Hermione olhou para a mão do Comensal, e depois voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos, sorrindo.  
  
- Eu lhe pediria para me contar as histórias. O que você faz, o que fez, o que vai fazer... – Ela se levantou, empurrando-o contra o encosto do sofá. – E lhe daria uma recompensa... – Concluiu, aproximando-se perigosamente do rosto do Comensal.  
  
- Então você gosta do perigo? – Ele perguntou, passando a mão por suas pernas e logo subindo para suas nádegas, apertando-as.  
  
- Gosto, e muito. – Ela respondeu, sentando-se de pernas abertas em seu colo, e lhe dando um beijo curto, mas que lhe tirou o fôlego. Logo em seguida se encaminhou para o seu pescoço, dando longos beijos que logo se transformaram em chupões.  
  
- Eu sou um dos Comensais de maior confiança do Lord. – Ele falou, de olhos fechados, enquanto a menina dava leves mordidas e chupadas em seu pescoço, excitando-o ao máximo.  
  
- Hum... Continue... – Ela falou, logo voltando a atenção para desabotoar a sua camisa, enquanto o beijava.  
  
- Ele me conta seus planos. Geralmente sou eu que os executo. Agora ele pretende uma chacina de trouxas... Será bastante divertida. Serei eu e mais cinco companheiros. Iremos... – Ele ofegou, quando a menina começou a beijar-lhe a barriga.  
  
- Continue... – Ela falou, com uma voz abafada, entre os beijos.  
  
- Iremos para um Shopping de Londres, o London Fashion. Será uma sessãozinha de torturas e orgia. Será muito divertido... – Ele ofegou novamente, conforme os beijos iam abaixando.  
  
- E você iria me trocar por uma trouxa qualquer? – Hermione falou, levantando os olhos, mas ainda acariciando o abdômen de Rebastan, passando levemente as unhas, arrepiando-o.  
  
- Não trocar. Mas você eu não faço sofrer, e nem quero. As trouxas sim. – Ele falou, puxando-a de volta para o colo e deslizando as mãos pela sua perna, fazendo-a gemer. Quando Hermione sentiu os dedos de Rebastan tentado ultrapassar a barreira da sua calcinha, um nojo enorme a invadiu. Pensou em parar. Sabia que não podia. - Para elas eu não dou o carinho que dou para você. – Ele continuou, conseguindo enfiar um dedo em sua vagina. Uma sensação horrível a dominou, estranhamente fazendo-a gemer, tal como um gemido de prazer.  
  
- Vejo que eu te afeto tanto quanto você me afeta, heim? – Ele falou, encarando-a satisfeito, e deslizando mais um dedo para dentro dela, fazendo- a gemer, agora também de dor, mas soando como um gemido de prazer.  
  
- Um pouco... – Ela respondeu, beijando-o. – Mas não será dessa vez ainda que vai conseguir tudo o que quer. – Ela se afastou dele, ajeitando sua calcinha.  
  
- Paty! – Ele falou, frustrado. – Você me disse que me recompensaria. – Ele disse, puxando-a com violência de volta para o sofá, quase fazendo-a perder a postura.  
  
- Eu o farei. Por histórias. Não só uma declaraçãozinha como essa. Quero histórias que me façam sentir medo de você. Que me façam ficar excitada cada vez que você fala mais grosso comigo. – Ela disse provocante, se levantando novamente.  
  
- Pois bem, é isso que você quer? Você terá. Mas aí, você terá que se dar todinha pra mim...  
  
[hr]  
  
- Essa é a cópia da minha Penseira. Aqui está tudo o que eu já fiz como Comensal, e todos os planos já definidos de Voldemort. Você tem até amanhã para ver todas as histórias. Às oito horas da noite, estarei em sua casa, e aí você vai me dar o que quero.  
  
- Prometo. – Ela murmurou, mordiscando de leve a orelha dele.  
  
[hr]  
  
- Foi fácil demais. – Hermione falou, receosa, para Remo.  
  
- Eu não queria ter que te dizer isso, mas você se tornou uma presença perturbadora. Não foi assim tão fácil. Ele lhe deu essa Penseira porque era você. Não daria se fosse qualquer outra. – Ele falou, guardando-a no armário.  
  
- A gente precisa de confirmações se isso é verdade. – Ela mudou de assunto rapidamente, envergonhada. – Ele vai amanhã à noite lá na minha suposta casa. Eu sugiro alguma poção para que ele durma, mas não tem como colocar na bebida, porque ele sempre faz questão de beber no mesmo copo que eu.  
  
- Faça com que ele beba primeiro. – Remo falou, arrumando alguns papéis.  
  
- Ele sempre me deixa beber primeiro, como cavalheirismo. Ele vai estranhar.  
  
- Então nós vamos te dar uma seringa, com uma poção bem forte, ele irá dormir na certa. Você se vira para injetar. Aí você nos chama. Estaremos todos aqui, só esperando sua confirmação para podermos ir. O trazemos para cá e cuidamos de todo o resto.  
  
- Certo...  
  
[hr]  
  
- Gostou das minhas histórias? – Ele perguntou, beijando-a.  
  
- Adorei. – Hermione sabia que não conseguiria injetar a poção se ele não dormisse. E sabia que a única forma seria deixando-o bem cansado... – Você para ter potencial na cama...  
  
- Gostaria que eu fizesse tudo o que eu sei com você? – Hermione não soube responder, Rebastan aceitou como um sim.  
  
Pegando-a no colo levou para o quarto do casal. Ela, que tinha nojo de todos os outros momentos que esteve com ele, descobriu que ali era onde seu pesadelo começava.  
  
As mãos de Rebastan percorreram todo o seu corpo, enquanto se beijavam ardentemente. Hermione fez um esforço enorme para se excitar, mas não conseguia. Lembrou-se de um feitiço, então, que Parvati tinha mencionado uma vez, e pensou em alguma forma de fazê-lo.  
  
- Espere um momentinho, que eu tenho uma surpresa para você. – Ela falou, dando-lhe um beijo longo, e indo direto para o banheiro.  
  
Ela tinha conseguido permissão para fazer feitiços durante as férias, e isso agora lhe aparecia como uma luz no fim do túnel. Rapidamente encheu a enorme banheira dos pais, com um feitiço, sabendo que isso só pioraria a situação para ela, mas também sabendo que só assim teria como fingir que não forçou a excitação. Fez outro feitiço para enchê-la de espuma, e finalmente o feitiço de excitação. Tirou a roupa e jogou-a a um canto do banheiro, ficando totalmente nua. Entrou de pé na banheira.  
  
- Vem cá... – Ela falou, num tom suficientemente alto para Rebastan escutar, mas suficientemente baixo para ser sensual, depois de respirar fundo muitas vezes para se acalmar.  
  
O Comensal entrou no banheiro e olhou estarrecido para a garota. Era evidente que o volume crescera instantaneamente na calça do homem. Hermione ergueu a mão e fez um gesto para chamá-lo.  
  
- Não era essa sua maior fantasia? – Ela falou, se encaminhando até a ponta da banheira, ficando frente a frente com ele.  
  
Ele era mais alto do que ela, e a banheira a fazia ficar ainda mais baixa, colocando-a frente a frente com o pênis de Rebastan. Hermione sabia que agora não tinha como voltar atrás.  
  
Habilidosamente, a garota desafivelou o cinto e desabotoou a calça dele, deixando-os cair. Por cima da cueca, apertou suavemente o membro enorme que estava à sua frente, pensando no quanto doeria quando ele a penetrasse. Ele gemia alto, enquanto ela o masturbava rapidamente. Hermione se forçou a sorrir maliciosamente quando a cueca de Rebastan ficou absolutamente melada.  
  
- Você quer que eu limpe isso? – Ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior, diante do homem totalmente sem reação. – Quem cala consente... – Hermione cantarolou, abaixando a cueca rapidamente, e em seguida acariciando a barriga dele, enquanto levava lentamente sua boca ao pênis dele.  
  
Rebastan gemia diante das chupadas, lambidas e mordiscadas que recebia, puxando com força o cabelo de Hermione. Logo gozou novamente. Ele olhou para a garota e entrou na banheira, ficando de pé frente a frente com ela.  
  
- Agora você vai ver que eu sei agradecer... – Ele falou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a tremer. De medo. Pegou-a no colo e a deitou no chão do banheiro, beijando furiosamente sua boca, enquanto seus dedos passeavam pela vagina da garota. Logo a sua boca foi descendo, e ao chegar aos seios, abocanhou- lhes com tanta fúria quanto lhe beijou a boca. Chupou-os avidamente, mordiscou e lambeu, fazendo Hermione sentir ondas de desagrado e nojo.  
  
Hermione quis chorar quando a boca de Rebastan chegou na região de baixo ventre. Ele beijou suas coxas por longos momentos, intensificando cada vez mais as ondas de más sensações. Ele permaneceu um bom tempo com essa tortura, até beijar-lhe enfim a vagina, com a pior de todas as ondas. A chupou com vontade, e logo penetrou a língua, fazendo Hermione gozar. Esse gozo, no entanto, era o oposto do que deveria ser. Foi quando todas as más sensações se intensificaram, e subiram-lhe como uma onda gigantesca por todo o corpo.  
  
Ele a pegou no colo novamente, levando-a para a banheira. Lá começou a penetrá-la, com força. Hermione sentia em cada estocada que ele dava uma dor incrível. Mas os gritos de dor rapidamente eram transformados em falsos gemidos de prazer. Os espasmos de nojo eram cada vez mais intensos, e cada vez ela gemia mais alto.  
  
[hr] [/i]  
  
Com um grito Hermione acordou, completamente suada e ofegante. Logo a enfermeira chegou, indo ver se ela estava bem.  
  
- Foi... só... um... pesadelo... – Mas as sensações ainda continuavam intensas em seu corpo. Desmaiou. 


End file.
